


So this is love

by giseiya



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, F/F, Female-Centric, Future Fic, Inspired by Music, Magic, Memory Loss, Memory Magic, Reincarnation, Woman on Top, Yuri, loveislove, seiyakouisagirl, sofightme, theresnomamochan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giseiya/pseuds/giseiya
Summary: She's stuck in a planet that isn't hers, in a life which feels half empty. But luckily Usagi's the one that's gotta help her.





	So this is love

**Author's Note:**

> I took some liberties.  
> Like the year. This story is placed in 2005, for no special reason.  
> Also I need a beta reader because my main language is not english, so if you're interested in helping me out, contact me c:

1

“Tsukino Usagi” professor Akiyama called off. That would be me. I also am Sailor Moon, but as so many years had passed since last time we needed her, some people might not remember about that name at all. It’s the fall of 2005 and the senshi hadn’t appeared for almost seven years in a row. Gladly, we’ve had a good streak of peace and quietness. I stood nervously –because I would never not be– and reached for the exam he was handing me under a stern look.

In big red it read _(sixty-three)_. That was not as bad as a qualification I thought it would be. I sighed in relief as I caught Akiyama-sensei looking back at me like he was disgusted that I felt content with it.

Well, university is not easy for everyone and I’m not that much of a genius. So thank you very much. In my mind I already poked my tongue out at him. I sighed with relief again as I realized I was free for the weekend. There hadn’t been such a chance for me to take a rest from studying since what felt like forever!

Everyone else was getting out of the classroom as professor Akiyama dismissed one by one. I looked around and saw no familiar face. This was one of those rare courses I didn’t have friends to talk to. I shrugged because that hardly mattered. When you’re in high school you need people around you because if not, Freud says you become dysfunctional at some neuronal level.

At university you embrace being ‘dysfunctional’ for the sake of your mental health.

I got out of the main building, taking in the breeze, adjusting my backpack as I took around the views. The campus held a total of three buildings. Astronomy’s was surrounded by numerous trees in a large field, separated by a considerable distance from Desing and Humanity.

I unlocked my bike from the anchor and got ready to head to my apartment, just fifteen minutes away. In my way rolling down to the main road someone called my name. I looked in that direction just in time to see Maeko-chan –a friend of mine – waving at me. I smiled and waved back at her, even if she couldn’t see me anymore.

As soon as I get home I’d take a shower and start enjoying my weekend. I was looking towards to it. Maybe I could call Ami, if she was in town, we could meet like the good old times. She would be the only one at hand, if so. But I was okay with that. Life had been so easy the last years I couldn’t ask for anything more than this.

And now that I was all alone by myself, I felt the undeniable urge that someone was _watching_ me.

_Just watching_ …

* * *

 

Normally it was just something odd, like water falling drop by drop in the sink. In the last four months or so, that itch at the back of my neck followed me from time to time. But I could never catch anyone _in fragranti._

Up to now I hadn’t been able to locate the source of that feeling. I saw no one down the street, nor across the hallway, not even at the other side of my window. But I kept them closed anyways. It was strange, knowing somehow that out there something was looking my every step. I yet didn’t feel the urge to call for my senshi powers. It was just intuition. _Hold on_. A voice was telling me _hold on_.

In a way, I knew there was no danger, so I waited patiently for it to come to me, like a lullaby song before falling to sleep…

* * *

 

Ami wasn’t in town for the weekend. It turned out that she was having a hard time at the hospital where she was doing her residence. She wouldn’t be able to take a rest for maybe a month or so. I sometimes felt a surge of so much proud for her. For the last years, we’d become closer than anyone else. May that be a consequence of she being the only one out there for me, and me being the only one out there for her as well.

Everyone else was too far away to call for. Mina was attending a theater career in the skirts of France, Rei was confined in her insights, Mako was in America –just the way Mamo-chan was. A spin of pain seemed to press itself at my side at the thought of him. We’ve been away for so long… I hadn’t talked to him since our last conversation over a year ago, when he said that we should part ways…

May his words have been that ‘ _we should take a time in our relationship_ ’. I understood what he was saying to me, even if then I had wanted to hung up so I wouldn’t have to hear it. It wasn’t a breakup. He said he was tired, that he had needed me so bad in the past it hurt. That he yearned for human contact and love and also both of us knew we couldn’t be really together, not that way, for a very long time to come. So we decided…, well, we kind of agreed to let time make it’s ‘thing’. Our relationship was in standby, and for the meantime we could see other people, fall in love, have our owns stories. Maybe sometime in a couple of years we’d find that we missed each other so much and be together –really together again.

Bullshit. All of it.

My friends were really mad at him at first. I wasn’t. I wasn’t even sad. I mean we have exchanged letters in the beginning. Lot of them, daily. Then they had been replaced by weekly calls. And then a month had passed until one of us felt like picking up the phone to say hello. And the last one, the breakup one, happened nearly four months into a row. So I wasn’t that surprised nor angry or sad. Love it’s a circle, but it can´t really travel through phone lines.

The future was something dreadful from that call on. Living not knowing what it would come was terrifying. At fourteen I already knew how my life was going to end –crowned as the queen of a different era.

Now, at twenty-three, I had no idea if the decisions I made yesterday would impact on the times to come.

I dwelled on it, but in retrospective, wasn’t that the way people had been going on with their lives for centuries? I was minding my own business, doing the best that I could, a day at the time.

Life’s been easy.

 


End file.
